ZJ
by Temperance-is -a -virtue
Summary: A Zachcentric fanfic. And who doesn't love that? Zach has some Baby Mama Drama!
1. Chapter 1

So, once again Virtue and her overactive imagination have churned out a story. This one, however, is about my fave squint (apart from Bones) ZACH! It is set after he comes back from Iraq. So read away, hope ya like. 

The squints were all gathered around a skeleton on the illuminated table on the platform, listening to Brennan as she rattled off the abnormalities that she saw on its bones. They were all so engrossed that when Zach's cell phone rang, it made them all jump.

"Excuse me, please," he said and moved over to the side.

"Hurry up, Zach, I won't repeat this," said Brennan.

They continued their examination without him, but before long, the conversation he was having with his mother distracted them all.

"No, mom, I didn't. I'm serious."

"Who wants to bet he left the cereal box open?" said Hodgins.

But as Zach continued to talk, they all began to realize that it was much more serious than that.

"Mom, you told me not to, so I didn't. I swear I haven't even seen her. That was over a year ago! She said that? But that's not possible."

"That sounds very serious," Cam commented.

"That sounds like it's about a girl!" Booth exclaimed, "Does Zach even know any girls?"

"Obviously," said Angela.

"But mom, you can't tell her to come over here, I'm at work. What do you mean it's too late?"

"ZACH ADDY!"  
Everybody jumped a second time. The phone slid from Zach's hand and fell with a crash to the floor.

"ZACH ADDY, GET YOUR CUTE BUTT DOWN HERE SO I CAN RIP YOU TO SHREDS!"

"What on earth?" said Brennan.

They looked the railing of the platform to see a young woman with wavy blonde hair, a purple T-shirt stretched off her shoulder, tiny shorts, All Star sneakers and a murderous look in her eyes.

"Trance," said Zach, looking at her as if he was seeing a ghost, "This has to be a mistake. I mean the physical impossibilities involved…"

"I don't understand your science talk, Zach. All I know is that you got me pregnant, and now I am going to murder you!"

"WHAT!" all of the people in listening range exclaimed.

"Trance, don't talk so loud," he walked towards her. She was still struggling to get out of the security guard's grasp. "Now let's please discuss this rationally. I was away…"

"No, let me tell you! You tell me you're going to Iraq, I confess to you that I wanted to sleep with you since high school, you and I have the best night of my life, you go away, and now I'm pregnant!"

"Zach got a girl pregnant?" Cam couldn't believe it.

"Zach gave a girl the night of her life?" Angela couldn't believe it.

"Zach lied to his mother?" Jack couldn't believe it.

"Trance, how long ago did you find out that you were pregnant?"

"Three weeks ago," she calmed down as Zach came to stand in front of her. The murderous look was still there, coupled with something else.

"Three weeks. So then it couldn't have been me that got you pregnant, Trance. I was away for three months."

"I found out three weeks ago that I was three months pregnant, Zach! How much of an idiot do you think I am? Don't answer that!"

The people on the platform could see the shock on Zach's face.

Trance, how are you so sure that…"

"Sure that what? Are you saying that it may not be yours, because I sleep around a lot? How much of a slut do you take me for, Zach? Don't answer that, either! That is a rumor that got started in high school and I can't believe _you_ of all people believe it!"

"Trance, can we discuss this some other time, please. I'm really busy." Zach lowered his voice, seemingly hoping that Trance would follow suit. Wishful thinking.

"I'll be at the restaurant after my shift waiting for you, Zach! And you had better come, or I'm finding your ass wherever it is!"

"Yes, yes, Trance, I'll be there. Now will you go? Please?"

Her eyes narrowed, "Are you dismissing me, Zach?"

"No, but I am," said the security guard, taking her by the arm and escorting her out.

She began to go quietly, and Zach breathed an audible and visible sigh of relief. But suddenly, Trance broke out of the security guard's grasp, spun around, threw her arms around Zach and kissed him.

"Wow," said Jack.

The kiss ended when the security guard dragged her away.

"Bye, Zach," said Trance as she was pulled through the glass door.

As she was pulled out of sight, Zach turned to the spectators on the platform.

"I'm in deep shit, aren't I?"

All of them, except Brennan, nodded.

"I don't know what that means," she said.

 I read someplace about women who don't realize they're pregnant until way late. I'm not sure if the span is three months, but I needed a way to explain why Trance didn't come forward about the pregnancy before.

So, who wants to hit me with a rotten tomato? Who thinks Trance is totally in love with Zach? Who wants to post a review? Like Nike says, Just Do It!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bones or the characters in it. I leave that up to the experts. I own Trance, that crazy girl.

Oh, I apologize for the way Trance keeps shouting. It is just that, because Zach is so quiet, I thought it would be fun to see what it would be like to have a really loud person with him. Now, on with the circus! 

"So…"

Zach returned to the platform, trying to avoid his colleagues' looks.

"So…what?"

"Who the hell is she?!" shouted Angela, almost on tip toe with excitement.

"And did you really get her pregnant?" Cam asked, not believing she was asking _Zach _a question like that.

"Dude, you lied to your mother! You told her you haven't seen that chick in a year! I didn't even know you could do that!" said Hodgins.

"I had to, okay? She told me to stay away from her," said Zach.

"Aw-ww..." Angela had a 'cuter than a monkey with a puppy' look on her face.

"I can see why you found that a bit hard to do," said Booth, "But how on earth did you get with her in the first place?"

Zach sighed, "You won't stop asking till I tell you, huh?"

"HELL NO!" said everybody.

"Alright. That girl was Trance Evans. We went to high school together. We were friends… sort of."

"So she wanted to sleep with you in high school?" Brennan asked.

Zach shrugged, "That is what she claims. I didn't know anything about that. Well, not until she told me."

"I don't wanna sound rude, but _why_?" Cam said, "Why would a girl like that want a guy like Zach? Cause trust me, Zach, you're nice and all, but you are no Brad Pitt."

"Don't tell him that!" said Angela, "Zach can be a Casanova if he wants to be. Right, Zach?"

"No," he replied.

"So, you're gonna have a kid," said Booth, "How do you feel?"

"Frightened and confused," said Zach.

Booth gave him a pat on the back, "Welcome to the club."

"I am still at a loss here. Who is she really?" Cam asked, "And why doesn't your mom like her?"

"She used to live next to us. My mom didn't like her from the beginning. Mostly because of her demeanor and the way she chooses to represent herself in terms of dress. According to my mom, she has to have some body part showing, and that suggests promiscuity. I keep trying to explain to her that although Trance may _appear _to exhibit deplorable behaviour, she is actually a really high-quality person."

"You stand up for her," said Angela, "That is so sweet."

"I just state the fact," said Zach.

"Man, she was all over you like ketchup on a French fry." Hodgins said.

"She tends to be like that. Though she doesn't usually catch me by surprise. I generally have time to jump out of the way."

"Why would you want to?" Booth asked.

"So are you going to see her later?" Angela asked, "Can we come?"

"Yes, can we?" asked Brennan in unusual eagerness.

Booth shook his head at them, "No, come on, guys. This is gonna be a very private discussion that Zach and this girl are gonna have to have about the future of their…"

"She gets off work at eight," said Zach.

"We are so there," said Angela.

"You need an attorney?" Hodgins asked Zach, "I can always loan you mine."

"I don't think that will be necessary," Zach looked at Booth, "Will it?"

"No and neither is having all these squints eavesdrop on your personal business!"

"Oh, please, Booth, you're coming too," said Brennan. "Who better to give them both advice? And plus, you want to hear as badly as we do."

"Since when am I the voice of reason?" Booth mumbled.

……………………………………..

They could see her from where they sat, taking orders, her long blonde hair in a ponytail, the white shirt of her uniform unbuttoned to show off the lace on her red bra underneath. She smiled at the customers, chatted loudly with them, and seemed to genuinely like her job.

"She's adorable, Zach," said Angela.

"Mm-hm." Zach nodded and went back to rearranging the Splenda packets in the jar in front of him.

"Hey, man, don't be nervous," Hodgins told him.

"I-I'm not nervous."

"Of course you are," Booth told him, "When Rebecca told me about Parker, I almost had a heart attack."

"ZACH!"

"If he hasn't had a heart attack already with that voice of hers, he'll be totally fine," said Cam.

They looked up to see Trance flying towards them. She however didn't see them.

"Zach Addy, I don't know whether to kill you or kiss you! You idiot! How the hell could you get me pregnant?!"

"Honey, if you don't know that…" said Angela rudely.

"But you're so cute, I can't stay mad at you for ten minutes, can I? Oh, come here!"

She launched herself at him, kissing him repeatedly. The rest of them looked on as Zach was smothered by her affection, with eyebrows raised.

"Zach, I was so worried when you went to Iraq!" said Trance as she came up for air, "I prayed and prayed and prayed for you! And then I got pregnant, and all I could think was if you _dare_ die over there and never see your child, I'd kill you myself!"

"But that doesn't…"was all Zach could get out before she spoke- or more shouted- again.

"I am so sorry for coming to your office like that today! Can you ever forgive me?"

"Sure, Trance," said Zach.

"Thank you," she said softly before kissing him again. Angela had to move as she pushed him gently back on the bench, kissing him and running her hands through his hair.

"Once again, I ask, _why_?" said Cam.

"Trance?" they heard Zach say from underneath the table, "Trance?"

"Hm?"

"I have to introduce you…"

They resurfaced from under the table.

"Um, Trance this is Dr. Brennan, Hodgins, Booth, Dr. Saroyan and Angela." He indicated them as he introduced them to her, "They are the people I work with."

"Hey!" she waved at them, "I'm Trance! I'm having Zach's baby!"

"We know, honey," said Angela, smiling, "We were there."

"Oh! Oh, no. I'm so sorry about that!"

"It's okay. You actually made our day," said Booth, smiling his special Charm Smile. Brennan shook her head.

"You know what? Do you guys want anything to eat? I'll take your orders, even though my shift is over," said Trance as Zach buttoned her shirt, putting the brazen, colourful bra out of sight.

"I want pie," said Booth.

"Yeah, me too," said Brennan.

"So two big ol' servings of our best pie with whipped cream, no extra charge. Anybody else?"

"Anything with chocolate," said Cam.

"_Everything_ with chocolate," Trance wrote as she repeated their order, "How 'bout you two?"

"I feel for a burger," said Hodgins.

"I only want coffee," said Angela.

"So a really big burger, get the chef to make it especially good with a side of crispy, golden fries and the good coffee, _not_ watered down. I'll get right on that. You want anything, Zach?"

"No, I'm fine," he said.

"'Kay." Trance gave him a swift kiss and a smile before she got up and went towards the kitchen.

Zack looked around to see them all staring at him and smiling.

"What is it?"

"Aw-ww, Zach, she is so adorable!" Angela gushed.

"I still don't get it," said Cam, "But she really seems to like you. A whole freakin' lot."

"You scored one hot babe," said Booth.

"How are you feeling now, Zach?" Brennan asked.

Zach sighed closing his eyes, "My mom is going to kill me."

She can't get her hands off him, can she?

I wrote this part over three times, trying to get Trance angrier with Zach, and each time, she got _less_ angry. Can you believe that?

Oh and in case you're wondering, yes Booth thinks Trance is hot. But that's all people. That is ALL.

Next chapter, Zach and Trance are going to discuss the baby, who Trance calls Z.J.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own Trance!!! Everybody else, no. Darnit**.

Trance came over with their orders.

"So while you guys eat, Zach and I will go over there and talk," she grabbed Zach's hand.

"But..." he pulled his hand away.

"But _Zach_ you and I have to talk _privately_ about the _baby_!" with each emphasized word, she pulled on his jacket.

"See I told you we shouldn't have come," said Booth, his mouth full of pie.

"Go, Zach. It's important for you to discuss this," Cam said.

They watched as Trance pulled Zach out of the seat and over to an empty table. Angela had a goofy smile on watching them. Cam's eyebrows came together over her chocolate milkshake in deep thought. Booth was smiling dreamily at Trance's back. Brennan was sending Booth venomous glares.

"She is out of her mind," said Cam, "I don't see a sane person being glad that they're having a baby with Zach."

"They're so cute together," Angela exclaimed.

"She's so cute all by herself," said Booth. Brennan rolled her eyes.

"But what I'm worried about is how he's gonna tell his mom." Jack looked at Zach and Trance as they sat opposite each other, "She is not gonna be happy that he disobeyed her and then lied about it."

"She won't be that angry as we think. Babies always bring people together. And anyone with eyes can see that Trance is crazy about him," said Angela.

"I wonder what they're talking about," said Brennan.

"I don't know," said Booth, "But Trance has her shirt open again."

* * *

"It's really hot in that kitchen, Zach! I just need a little air!" 

Trance tugged at her collar, trying to entice air own her bosom. Zach's eyes rolled upward.

"The place is air conditioned Trance."

"Yeah, but _I_ just got out of the kitchen which has hot stoves hot food and hot people. So I'm hot. Anyway, we're here to talk about ZJ."

"Who?"

"Z J? The baby! I call him Z J."

"It isn't possible to tell the sex of the baby at such a..."

Trance put a finger on his lips, "Gosh do you have to be so incredibly left brained? I just chose a sex 'cause it's easier. Okay?"

Zach nodded.

"Good. So, I hope you don't still have doubts that ZJ is yours."

Silence.

"ZACH!"

"Trance, I was away for three whole months. I have no idea what happened while I was away. And then you say you only found out a month ago."

Trance sighed, "Come on, Zach. When have I lied to you? Not counting that time I swore I wouldn't copy from you in Science class, because that was necessary. I'm pregnant for you and I know because..."

Her voice softened, something that rarely happened. Zach had to lean in closer to hear what she was saying.

"You're the last person I slept with."

Zach knew how unlikely that was. "Trance? You do know that being your friend I know that is probably a lie."

"I'm serious Zach! Not even a date! I don't know what it was, but since you left I wasn't interested in that stuff. Maybe it was the baby." She shrugged, "It's kind of weird. I really have not slept with a guy in months. That hasn't happened since...I don't know. Not that I'm a slut, you know that better than anyone."

He knew too well. Ever since high school Trance had insisted on blurting everything to him, even when he really didn't want to hear it. She was like that. And she was mostly truthful. He knew that she would not lie to him about something so important.

He looked at her. She was staring back.

"Zach, I would never lie to you about something like this. I know how your mom feels about me and I would never try to make trouble. But I thought you needed to know the truth. And it _is_ the truth."

"Alright Trance. I knew you wouldn't lie. So..."

"So you believe me?!"

"Yeah."

She let out a squeal and launched at him across the table.

"I'm-so-glad-Zach!" she said between kisses, "Oh, you will make such a good father! Will you come to my check up next week? I want my doctor to meet you! I told her all about you!"

"Okay, I'll come."

"Yay! Thank you!"

"You can stop that now."

"Sorry."

She sat back down. Several people were looking on amusedly. The squints at the next table were watching them like a very interesting movie.

"They're watching us. Are we really that entertaining?" asked Trance. She waved to them. Booth waved back.

"He likes me a little. Are you gonna beat him up for me?" she teased.

He looked at her, "He has a gun."

"I was kidding Zach." Trance giggled. She then switched to sign language; _He __does__n't stand a chance with me_.

Zach signed back; _You__ don't have to use sign language. Nobody can hear us._

_But I like talking to you in sign language. It's fun._

Zach shook his head and Trance smiled.

_How am I going to tell my mom about this?_

_Does she have to know? _Zach frowned_. Kidding, she has to know but she doesn't really like me. She especially hates us together. Maybe we should both tell her._

_You sure you __wanna__ do that?_

_I'll do anything for the baby._

She smiled at him, and he couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

Booth was driving Brennan home. And she was awfully quiet. 

"You okay, Bones?" he asked.

"I cannot believe you."

He looked over at her. She was eyeing daggers at him.

"What! What did I do?"

She folded her arms, "Zach has finally found somebody he likes. Not only that, she is also having his baby. And you start flirting with her. Why would you do that?"

Booth considered. Trance was damn hot. And what did he do to hot women? He flirted with them. It just came naturally.

"I didn't really mean anything by it. Trance didn't seem to mind."

"I'm sure Zach did."

_And so do you for some reason_, Booth thought.

He stopped the SUV at the red light,

"Hey Bones," he said, turning to her, "she may have caught my eye, but you captured my heart."

Her eyes narrowed as she stared at him, "Flirting with _me_ will not make the situation any better."

He chuckled, "Yes ma'am."

"And that was a weak attempt."

The vehicle was in silence again for a while. That was until Brennan turned to Booth again.

"You aren't gonna destroy this for Zach, are you?"

"No! I wouldn't dare, Bones. Plus, Trance may be hot, but she isn't..."

"Isn't what?"

"Um...nothing. Never mind."

* * *

What was he gonna say? I don't know. Maybe something like 'She isn't you.' Or 'She isn't my type." 

But I just wanted to put a little BB in there. I won't put too much. After all, this is Zach's story. Anyway, you know the drill. Put you hands where I can see them and kick the gun over to me. I'm kidding. Review.


End file.
